Brother's Milk
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: Bill/Ginny incest - Bill notices that some siblings come with extra parts


Title: Brother's Milk Author: Chaser Warnings: Incesty Het!Smut Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Pairings: Bill x Ginny Summary: Ginny moves in with Bill after the death of their parents and Bill begins to notice that some siblings come with extra parts. Author Notes: Written for The Restricted Section 's Slashers-Do-Het challenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brother's Milk  
  
  
  
Long wisps of hair stretched out across the pillows. Watching the slow raise and fall of her chest as she slept soundly cradled in my arms. As I watch I wonder when she wakes will she regret? More importantly when she wakes will I regret.  
  
In the months' time that she moved in with me things were destined to never be the same. I could totally understand her not wanting to stay at home anymore. No one wants to remain in the house your parents died in, thankfully they went peacefully. So when she asked if she could stay with me I was more than happy to have her.  
  
It had been a long time since I had actually spent time with my little sister. I thought it would be kinda cool to have that whole bonding thing. Once she moved her stuff into my tiny one bedroom. We noticed a problem that evening.  
  
I had only one bed and a lot of mismatched furniture and I was not about to let her sleep on the couch considering that I didn't have one then.  
  
" I'll sleep with you, no big." She said jumping on my bed.  
  
At the time it was okay. At the time I thought it would be no different that having to share a bed with one of our brothers. I remember thinking a sibling is a sibling. Totally forgetting that this sibling came with extra parts.  
  
At first things went normally. My sister took over the right side of my bed, hogged the covers and slept wildly, occasionally kicking me off the bed. Frequently I would wake up in the middle of the night dangling off the bed freezing to death. My sister thought this was funny when she would wake up and find me pulling on the blanket, trying to pry it from under her.  
  
Things began to change for that reason. After a while I got tired of fighting over bed and blanket space so before Ginny could get comfortable I would get up close to her and basically wrap myself around her.  
  
That's when them extra parts came into play. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that I was used to living alone and occasionally having a lady friend pay me a visit. Yet now with her here, that was a little difficult to do now. That also didn't help that in my sleep she had the same parts as any other girls and in ones' sleep a warm body is a warm body.  
  
It didn't become a problem until one night I awoke in the middle of a rather nice dream only to find that it wasn't the leggy blonde in my dream whose breast I was rubbing but Ginny's.  
  
I felt kinda dirty doing it but in the back of my head I couldn't help but think that Ginny had a nice set. In the daytime things got no better. After the first night I woke up feeling her up, seeing her walking around in an old long tee shirt that belonged to me did not help. It was thin, came to about her knees and was well used. If she stood next to the right light I could see right through it and it was just my luck she wore no underclothes.  
  
In the morning I would see her in my little kitchen standing next to the window stretching while she made the morning coffee. Through the thin shirt I would see the pink tint of her nipples which stood erect against the cloth and scolded myself for looking. I knew I should not be looking but I couldn't help it. Even if I was her older brother I was still a man and she had grown into a very nice looking woman.  
  
Long orange-red hair fell beyond her shoulders in a slue of messy curls. She had a tomboy body that was thin yet toned from years of running behind us. Yet she wasn't by any standards big in any sense of the word.  
  
I found myself wondering what it would be like to see her without her clothing. I found myself thinking about what she would look like laying underneath me in bed, what she would taste like, what she smelled like.  
  
All these thoughts came at the worst times and had me spending a lot of time alone in the shower damning myself for such thoughts. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop them. Even at work I thought about these things.  
  
Being close to her in the bed at night only promoted these thoughts. My dreams quickly became filled with her and only her. I would frequently wake up, finding myself pressing into her while I fondled her and kissed her neck.  
  
Two weeks after Ginny moved in I went out and brought a couch. In which proved to be my bed. I would lay awake thinking about Ginny. It was a silent and wicked obsession.  
  
" But why you gonna go sleep on the couch? What I got cold feet or something?"  
  
" No it's just I want you to be comfortable."  
  
" I am comfortable Bill. Now get in the bed and come to sleep."  
  
" It's okay Ginny, I'll be fine here." I lied.  
  
" Bill, you work hard and a working man should not have to sleep on the couch in his own home. I'll sleep on the couch you take the bed."  
  
" Ginny I'm fine. Just get some rest." I responded trying to sound like an older brother. Lying back on the couch I again told her to go to bed.  
  
" Fine but when you wake up all achy and cranky I will be there to tell you I told you so and don't be expecting a massage from me. "  
  
" Bed Ginny." I repeated. If she only knew how massage from her right now would be like asking for trouble. I doubt having her over me running her hand over my shoulders and chest would help my situation any.  
  
In retaliation she huffed and sucked her teeth before turning and going into the bedroom. Most of the night I stared at the ceiling listening to the sounds of her sleeping. Finally as the sun began to rise I fell asleep. I was woken up because I it got hot. Opening my eyes I saw the reason, Ginny had gotten out of bed and crawled into the corner of the couch with me.  
  
This went on for about three days until I could not take it anymore. Waking up with a hard on with your sister who is the cause for that hard on pressing up against me still clothed in that thin shirt was not working. On the fourth night I waited up until she thought I was asleep and came to sleep with me. Waiting until she got comfortable I sat up.  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
" Bill. you're awake." She stuttered sounding surprised.  
  
Sighing I asked her why was she not in the bed.  
  
" I got lonely." Was her only response.  
  
" Ginny you can't keep this up."  
  
" But it's so lonely in there all by myself."  
  
" But I'm in the next room."  
  
" But it's not the same." She said sitting up and moving towards me, taking a seat on my outstretched legs. " Come to bed Bill. Keep me warm."  
  
" I can't Ginny."  
  
" Why? " she asked looking all too innocent for her own good.  
  
" Just cause, now go back to bed Ginny."  
  
" I'm cold Bill, " she said sliding farther up my legs until she was sitting on my lap. " keep me warm."  
  
Ginny leaned forward and brought her face to mine and again whispered, " keep me warm."  
  
Closing my eyes I tried to shift her off of me. I did not want to explain why I was pitching a tent in my shorts " Here take my blanket." I said while I tried my best to keep her at a distance, however it seems she had other plans.  
  
Moving back away from me she leaned slightly and pulled off her nightshirt. These were the night I wished she wore more to bed. I closed my eyes when I noticed that I was staring. " Ginny what you doing?" I asked in a kind of nervous tone.  
  
" Nothing you don't want me to do." She said placing her hands over my erection. With closed eyes I tried to push her hands away. This was not right even if I wanted it.  
  
After I successfully moved her hands, she resorted to grabbing my hands and holding them down with her knees. Snaking her hand back to my rather animate erection, she open palmed began to stroke me. Her mouth was busy with the task of licking and suckling my neck. Pressing her self flush against me while I tried my best to tell myself I was not enjoying this. I tried my best to ignore the feeling of her nipples making little dents in my chest. I tried to ignore the warmth between her legs I felt. I wanted to ignore the fact that my shorts were getting soaked with her juices.  
  
" Bill I'm cold inside." She whispered into my ear and so help me with I didn't almost bust right there. I have never known her to be aggressive but she was. She was the one to pull my shorts off. She was the one whose hands wouldn't still. She was the one whose tongue found the hot spots on my skin. She was the one who guided me into her. Once I was fully inside her I came with her name on my lips. It was messy, sticky and made me feel no better afterwards.  
  
Sitting up on the couch I placed my head in my hands. This was not going to work anymore. My dreams were getting more vivid.  
  
"Bill." I heard behind me.  
  
' Shit!' My mind screamed. Now I was knee deep in shit and sinking quickly.  
  
"Bill." she called again.  
  
Lifting my head I turned to look at her. She looked just as she did in my fantasy. Messy hair and still looking a little sleepy. Even in the little light the moon provided I could see right through her nightshirt. I could see the curve of her breast, the deep tint of color that encircled her nipples and steep incline of her hips down to the little patch of matching curly blood red pubic hair.  
  
" Bill?" she called yet again since I had yet to answer her.  
  
" Yeah Ginny." I said trying to not sound like I had just been caught jerking off to the fantasy of my sister.  
  
" If you needed some help with that all you had to do was ask."  
  
Like a dumb-fuck I actually asked her," with what?"  
  
I saw her smile at me and walk towards me. Quickly I covered my exposed areas with the blanket.  
  
" With this." She responded simply placing her hand on my wasted cock through the thin blanket.  
  
For the second time tonight be it fantasy or not I was at a loss for words.  
  
I had to blink a few times and shake my head to make sure I wasn't still stuck in my fantasies.  
  
" What are you talking about? I was just." I stopped trying to think of something intelligent to say.  
  
" You were what?" she said still smiling as she kneeled in front of me.  
  
" Umm."  
  
" Bill why don't you come back to bed with me and show me what you been doing."  
  
" But Ginny."  
  
" Stop acting like you don't want to. " she said getting up, placing a kiss on my open mouth. Then grabbing me by the hand she led me to the room.  
  
Once inside the room she let go of my hand and quickly without much grace pulled off her nightshirt and lay out on my bed.  
  
There wasn't mush said after that. I couldn't deny what I wanted and I could not pass up the offer. I could care less if it was right or not. Dignity and self control went right out the window a long time ago.  
  
Pulling off my nightclothes, which consisted of a T-shirt and shorts, I crawled onto the bed. Almost immediately Ginny's hands were on me as mine were on her.  
  
Her skin was soft and tasted just as I pictured it would. I didn't want this moment to end so I took my time. Tasting every part of her more than once. For one night I would make her mine.  
  
Ginny seemed to enjoy it just as much as I was. Her soft cries and moans told me so. I would have just been satisfied with just being able to touch her in the most intimate fashion. Yet that wasn't enough for her.  
  
She pulled me from between her legs where I was relishing in the folds of her. " Bill." Was all she had to say to let me know exactly what she wanted. Slowly I began to push into her. The path was already slick from the combination of her juices and mine.  
  
I entered her with much ease. I could feel ever curve and bump of her inner heat as I pushed on or in for that matter. Ginny tightened her muscles around my length when I was fully inside her.  
  
Slowly I began thrusting into my little sister. She bucked her hips in rhythm with my thrusts and the rhythm was set. Placing one of her legs on my shoulder I thrusted harder, deeper.  
  
She clawed at my back as I bit lightly on her neck. My free hand massaging her breast, flicking my thumb over her hardened nipples, her warm breath and soft pants on my ear.  
  
Her inner walls trembled and I could feel them contract with the signs of release. I could feel her coat me with her essence right before I did the same.  
  
Sweat covered our bodies; our breathing was erratic and uncontrolled. Still inside her, she placed a tender kiss on my forehead.  
  
After that I can't say I remember much. I know slipped out of her, as I no longer had an erection. I know some time after that I feel asleep with Ginny in my arms.  
  
I know I awoke sometime after daybreak with her still in my arms. I know that she looks beautiful with dawn's light dancing on her hair. I know I will never forget what happened between us the night before but what I don't know is how will this affect our relationship. I don't know how she will feel towards me after this. I do know for sure that I hope regret won't rear its ugly head and ruin the moment. For now I just won't think about it. For now I know I can push it to the back of my head and ignore it.  
  
I don't really want to deal with the after effect. I just hope she will sleep in late today.  
  
  
  
End. 


End file.
